A Reason
by PenaHogwarts
Summary: Jongin hanya membutuhkan sebuah alasan, kenapa member membencinya, dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia kehilangan dukungan sang Appa. HunKai! exo brothership
1. chapter 1

" **A REASON"**

 **A story by** **Me**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, EXO member, Jongin's parents, etc.**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Summary : Aku hanya butuh alasan, mengapa orang tuaku berubah, mengapa mereka membenciku, dan masih banyak 'mengapa' dalam hidupku. Tak inginkah mereka memberikan alasan yang membuatku mengerti?**

" _Tapi Appa, Jongin mau ingin menjadi bellerino. Pendaftarannya bersamaan dengan audisi itu Appa," ucap seorang anak lelaki yang kini berada di sebuah ruang keluarga bersama sang appa._

" _Jongin, Appa akan membelikanmu game consol jika kau mau ikut audisi." Jongin terlihat berpikir cukup keras. Mimpinya adalah menari ballet sejak menonton film kesukaannya, tapi dia juga sangat tergiur dengan iming-iming sang appa yang akan membelikannya game consol terbaru jika ikut audisi. Ah, otak nya belum bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia hanya remaja tanggung._

" _Baiklah, aku akan ikut," ucapnya final membuat sang appa tersenyum bangga._

" _Appa, mianhae aku gagal membuat Appa bangga," Ulucap Jongin lesu. Ia melupakan niatnya untuk masuk ke sekolah ballet dan mengikuti audisi sesuai keinginan ayahnya._

" _Tidak Jongin, kau diterima. Hanya saja, dua tahun lagi kau baru bisa kembali nak. Ayo, Appa akan tepati janji Appa," ucap appa Jongin lembut. Jongin tidak gagal, hanya saja pihak yang menyelenggarakan audisi meminta dia untuk kembali dua tahun lagi jika mimpinya tidak berubah, dia masih sangat kecil saat itu._

" _Tapi Appa.."_

" _Ayo, Appa sangat bangga pada Jongin," ucapnya tak perduli._

" _Appa, Jongin akan debut sebagai grup Appa," ucap remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu antusias, sedangkan kedua orang tua yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum bangga pada sang anak._

" _Appa tahu pasti kau akan debut, tapi jangan terlalu semangat, kau masih sakit," ucap sang appa, kini Jongin memang berada di rumah sakit akibat tumbang saat sedang latihan kemarin._

" _Aku hanya kelelahan Appa, Eomma, kalian terlalu berlebihan." Jongin mengerucut imut, dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya tapi orang tuanya sangat berlebihan._

" _Hey, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu sayang, Eomma tidak suka melihat anak manja Eomma seperti ini." kini giliran eomma-nya yang berbicara setelah sejak tadi hanya mengusap lengan anaknya agak tak terlalu merasa sakit akibat jarum infus._

" _Aku tidak manja."_

" _Hey, lalu siapa yang tadi merengek sakit kepala dan mual eoh? Lalu untuk apa kau terus meminta Eomma mengusap lenganmu? Dasar."_

" _YAK!"_

" _Maaf, tapi anda harus mulai menghentikan kegiatan berlebih yang anak anda lakukan." Ucap seseorang berpakaian dokter itu final, membuat kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya semakin kalut akan kenyataan yang baru mereka ketahui._

" _Kenapa kalian berdua seperti ini? Eomma, Appa, apa yang salah dengan otak kalian? Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan debut dan kalian malah menyuruhku keluar? TEASERKU SUDAH DIPUBLISH EOMMA, APPA! Apa maksud kalian?" Jongin berucap emosi. Siapa yang tak marah jika apa yang kau inginkan harus diberhentikan tanpa alasan yang jelas?_

" _Jongin, dengarkan Eomma nde? Kau harus berhenti nak."_

" _Tapi kenapa Eomma? Beri aku alasan yang jelas. Kalian yang memintaku, tapi kalian akhirnya menghentikanku? Lucu sekali."_

" _Eomma dan Appa tidak bisa menjelaskannya sayang, kita.."_

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap pada jalanku sekarang."_


	2. Chapter 2

" **A REASON"**

 **A story by Me**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, EXO member, Jongin's parents, etc.**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Summary : Aku hanya butuh alasan, mengapa orang tuaku berubah, mengapa mereka membenciku, dan masih banyak 'mengapa' dalam hidupku. Tak inginkah mereka memberikan alasan yang membuatku mengerti?**

"Semua, ayo berangkat!" ucap seseorang yang sibuk dengan ponsel juga beberapa kertas yang ada di genggamannya, menunggu kedua belas anak asuhnya yang hari ini akan mengadakan _showcase_ untuk debut mereka sebagai grup asuhan SM ent. yang diberi nama EXO dan akan dibagi menjadi dua unit untuk daerah pasar yang berbeda.

"Kita semua siap, manager hyung," ucap lelaki berkulit seputih susu, Suho, salah satu leader dari grup tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalian masuk mobil sesuai unit kalian." tanpa pengulangan, kedua belas member langsung masuk kedalam mobil mereka. Enam member bersama manager hyung, sedangkan enam lainnya di dalam mobil lain.

"Kai-ya, ingat kata Sooman sajangnim, kau harus menampilkan skill menarimu lebih banyak lagi, arra?" manager hyung yang duduk didepan mengingatkan salah satu anak asuhnya.

"Ah, arraseo hyungnim." jawab lelaki muda itu kikuk, sedangkan yang lain tak memperdulikan hal itu sama sekali. Mereka lebih memilih fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing.

' _Aku tidak akan perduli.'_

' _Terus saja dia.'_

' _Dasar anak kesayangan.'_

 _Face Of Group, dancing machine,_ dan _lead rapper_ , jangan lupakan berapa banyak teaser debut yang ia dapatkan, baik itu individu ataupun duet. Betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai? Kulit tan menggoda, wajah yang sangat mempesona diusianya yang masih remaja. Siapa yang tak ingin mengikuti jejaknya? Ia bahkan sangat disukai oleh CEO dari entertaiment dimana ia bernaung. _How a beautiful life_.

Tapi, tidak bagi si pemilik segala kesempurnaan itu. Dibalik semua yang ia miliki, ia hanya seorang remaja yang telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dari dalam. Kehilangan dukungan dari orang tua, dan kehilangan kasih sayang dari semua orang yang seharusnya menyayanginya.

Sang appa tak lagi mendukungnya seperti dulu, hanya sang eomma yang tak banyak berubah. Sedangkan semua member satu grupnya bahkan seperti tak menganggapnya ada, hanya didepan kamera mereka bersikap layaknya grup yang baik. Dibalik itu? Kai bahkan tak tahu harus seperti apa.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat teaser pertamanya keluar, sang appa memintanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari agensi. Namun, ia dengan keras menolak karena kedua orang tuanya itu tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Lalu, entah sejak kapan, namun yang ia tahu para member satu grupnya lambat laun mulai menjauh dan tak perduli lagi padanya.

Disaat ia kehilangan dukungan dari appanya, disaat itu pula mereka yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya menjauh. Belum lagi, perkataan netter yang membencinya karena terlalu banyak teaser yang ia miliki.

Hei, ini bukan kemauannya jika agensi memberinya porsi yang begitu banyak. Ia harus berlatih beberapa jam lebih lama dari member lain dan hal itu sangat tak mengenakkan. Kondisi tubuhnya mulai tak sejalan dengan semangat juga porsi yang diberikan oleh agensinya. Tak tahukah kalian jika ia lelah? Secara fisik maupun psikisnya lelah menerima semua tekanan ini.

 _Ia yang mulai goyah, akibat satu persatu penyangga hidupnya pergi, pergi dan tak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya._

"Selamat untuk keberhasilan debut kalian, aku yakin kedepannya EXO akan menjadi grup yang mendunia," ucap manager hyung menyemangati, ia tahu jika penggemar dari anak asuhnya belum seberapa. Tapi ia yakin, anak asuhnya akan semakin besar seiring waktu berjalan.

"Nde, kita pasti bisa!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama untuk merayakan hari bersejarah untuk kalian ini," ajak manager hyung yang langsung disambut antusias oleh kedua belas namja berusia muda itu.

Mereka akhirnya memilih sebuah kedai soju untuk merayakan hari debut mereka. Semua member serta staff yang membantu berkumpul disebuah ruangan untuk menikmati minuman serta beberapa makanan ringan yang disediakan.

"Yak! Kai-ya, kau jangan minum minuman keras." Kai menghentikan tangannya di udara ketika suara managernya terdengar begitu keras dan penuh penekanan.

"Wae? Sehunie saja meminumnya hyungnim, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanya Kai polos, ia merasa heran ketika melihat wajah managernya yang gelagapan. Semua member termasuk Sehun minum soju yang disediakan.

"I-itu karena aku tidak sempat melarangnya, Sehun kau masih belum cukup umur, jadi jangan meminum soju. Kalian berdua hanya boleh minum cola," ucapnya tak lupa memberikan kode lewat matanya pada Sehun.

"Nde," jawab Sehun malas, tak lupa ia menyimpan kembali gelas yang akan ia minum dan mengambil kaleng soda sebagai gantinya. Sudah jelas bukan jika hanya Kai yang yang diperhatikan oleh agensi mereka.

"Ah ya, besok grup Cina akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Besok akan ada manager khusus yang akan menangani kalian di Cina, jadi bersiaplah." keenam member yang ditempatkan di Cina hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mood mereka sedikit turun ketika melihat sendiri bagaimana perhatian manager mereka pada Kai.

"Baiklah, selesaikan makan kalian dan ayo kita pulang. Kalian harus beristirahat." semua mengangguk dan mulai berdiri untuk meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Hari semakin malam dan semua orang harus beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, keenam member EXO M berangkat menuju Cina, sedangkan member Korea hanya bisa mengantar hingga depan pintu. Mereka mendapat libur untuk dua hari sebelum memulai rangkaian kegiatan untuk mempromosikan grup mereka. Maka dari itu, beberapa dari orang tua member datang mengunjungi anaknya di drom mereka.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma." sapa Kyungsoo yang kebetulan membukakan pintu. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita tua yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Jongin.

"Panggil saja Eomma, dimana anakku?" tanya eomma Jongin lebut, tatapan dan tutur katanya membuat siapapun akan tersenyum karena nyaman.

"Ah, Jongin ada dikamarnya Eommonim, dia sepertinya sedikit lelah."

"Ya sudah, tolong bagikan ini pada member nde, aku ingin melihatnya." dengan sigap Kyungsoo langsung mengambil beberapa kantung kresek yang dibawa eomma Jongin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana para member sedang berkumpul.

Satu persatu keluarga dari Kyungsoo, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan dorm karena memiliki kepentingan masing-masing. Hanya eomma Jongin saja yang masih setia berada dikamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua ibu dan anak itu sama sekali tak menunjukan batang hidungnya sejak tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah, coba kau lihat kedalam kamarnya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kita ajak eomma Jongin makan bersama." Suho memerintah dan langsung dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Lama kelamaan mereka juga heran, kenapa sejak pagi eomma Jongin dan anaknya tak keluar kamar, padahal semua orang sedang berkumpul. Namun, kini Chanyeol yang berada dikamar Jongin untuk memanggilnya akhirnya tahu. Jongin demam, dan dia tak mau melepaskan pelukan eommanya.

"Mianhae mengganggu, Eommonim. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk makan siang," ucap Chanyeol canggung. Dia harus terlihat baik di depan orang lain bukan? ya, meskipun sebenarnya dia orang yang _easy going_.

"Ah ya, Jongie ayo kita makan nak," ucap eomma Jongin tepat di telinga Jongin, tak lupa ia mengelus rambut hitam milik anaknya itu.

"Anniyo Eo—mma, Jongie ingin Eomma." Jongin merengek dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Badannya lemas, kepalanya pusing dan sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya eommanya, tak ada yang lain.

"Apakah aku harus memanggil dokter, Eommonim? Mianhae karena melupakan Jongin, kemarin kami sama-sama lelah," ucap Chanyeol tak enak hati, dia sama sekali tak mengetahui keadaan anak itu sejak kemarin. Mereka memang tak pernah lagi memperhatikan Jongin bukan?

"Gwenchanna, dia hanya terlalu manja." jawaban eomma Jongin begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian, ia berusaha percaya jika semua member disini saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sebuah kelalaian masih bisa dimaafkan.

"Eomma, appo.. appo Eomma.." racau Jongin terus menerus membuat eommanya semakin khawatir. Jongin memang akan berubah menjadi begitu manja jika sakit seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, makanlah terlebih dahulu bersama yang lain. Aku harus menjaga Jongin dulu." akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan lebih memilih untuk pergi dari kamar itu, menyusul member lain yang kini berada di meja makan.

"Tidurlah, Eomma akan menjagamu," Bisik eomma Jongin membuatnya tenang seketika, pelukannya lambat laun merenggang menandakan ia telah semakin terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"Menginaplah, Eomma."

Saat ini semua member sedang berkumpul disebuah meja makan, ah lebih tepatnya ke lima member kini tengah menungggu masakan yang eomma Jongin siapkan. Eomma Jongin memilih menginap sambil merawat anaknya yang tak mau lepas sejak kedatangannya ke dorm itu. Syukurlah, setidaknya member lain tidak perlu direpotkan dengan sifat Jongin yang akan berubah menjadi sangat manja jika sedang sakit.

"Cha, makanlah, kalian harus memakan makanan dengan gizi yang baik. Nanti kalian pasti akan lebih sibuk, jadi harus menjaga kesehatan kalian, arra?" ucap eomma Jongin sembari sibuk memasukan berbagai macam lauk pauk kedalam piring setiap member.

"Nde, Eommonim, terima kasih karena mau membuatkan kami makanan yang sehat." Suho menjawab dengan begitu ramah membuat Jongin mau tak mau tersenyum miris ketika melihat senyum yang tak pernah dia dapatkan.

"Selamat makan!"

Semua member memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap membuat eomma Jongin tersenyum melihat keakraban para member. Ia yakin jika Jongin-nya akan senang dan aman jika dikelilingi orang-orang baik seperti mereka.

"Eommonim, kenapa tidak makan?"

"Ah, aku akan makan bersama Jongin nanti, dia butuh perlakuan khusus. Lanjutkan makan kalian nde?" semua mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan eomma Jongin pergi membawa sebuah nampan, menyusul Jongin yang tadi kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Melihat akting yang dilakukang hyungdeul dan Sehun membuatnya berpikir untuk meminta eommanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia ingin kembali seperti saat-saat _training_ dimana semua member memperlakukannya seperti mereka memperlakukan Sehun. Ia rindu dimanja dan disayang oleh semua hyungdeulnya. Dia masih seumuran dengan Sehun oke? Dia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Eomma, pulanglah." tapi sayang, hati dan pikirannya tak akan pernah sejalan. Dia tak mau hyungdeul dan Sehun semakin membencinya karena membiarkan eommanya tetap tinggal di dorm mereka.

"Kau masih sakit, Eomma akan menunggu sampai anak Eomma sembuh."

"Tapi Eomma, aku akan diejek manja oleh Sehunnie, dia selalu mengatakan jika aku lebih manja dari dia." bibir Jongin mengerucut imut, berusaha membuat sang eomma berpikir jika ia sangat dekat dengan para member.

"Anak Eomma memang paling manja," ucapnya sambil menyentil pelan dahi Jongin yang masih sedikit hangat.

"Eomma appo, kepalaku akan semakin pusing nanti." eomma Jongin terkekeh melihat anak bungsunya yang merenggut lucu. Dia tak menyangka jika anaknya kini telah beranjak dewasa dan menjadi seorang idol.

"Baiklah, Eomma akan pulang setelah menyuapi appa dari monggu ini makan."

"Ah Eomma, aku jadi rindu anakku," ucap Jongin cerah, ia memang selalu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut hewan kesayangannya itu.

TBC


	3. Pengumuman

Hai, cerita ini akan aku re-publish di wattpad dengan akun yang sama (Penahogwarts) dan judul yang sama!!!

Tapi nanti ya, mulai bulan depan mungkin(?) karena ffku yang Priority belum selesai.

Udah, itu aja. byebye!!!


End file.
